


Ru-Beat Gloom III

by ManlyMan



Category: Ruby Gloom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Luv(sic) part 3, Nujabes, Shing02, Song Lyrics, Steampunk, Victoriana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why, yes, those are steam-powered headphones and turntables! How nice of you to notice! Mostly was going for, obviously, a steampunk feel to it, but I'm not sure I hit it all the way. At least Ruby's top hat is pretty boss.</p><p>The song in question: www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebKqlODcjrQ</p><p>Ruby Gloom and all related characters are property of Nelvana.</p><p>The Luv(sic) hexalogy is property of Shing02 and Nujabes. May he rest in beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ru-Beat Gloom III




End file.
